


Fried Wiring

by Calkia



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I may write more if inspiration hits me, I needed to write this and I'm not sorry, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, This is exactly what you think it is. I don't know what else to say, Trauma, ZIm is traumatized, it would all be loosely connected scenes from Zim's time at Foodcourtia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calkia/pseuds/Calkia
Summary: The horrors of customer service isn't the only thing Zim has to suffer through while working at Shloogorgh's. Sizz-Lorr owns him and does his best to make sure Zim never forgets that.
Relationships: Zim/Sizz-Lorr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

_The Tallest will call for me soon. This is only temporary. Soon the Tallest with need my invading skills. I am Zim! Irk’s finest invader! They can’t continue the invasion without me._ Zim clutched onto this mantra as his vision swam. _I am Zim! I am an invader!_ The ceiling above him was so dark. _I am Irk’s finest invader!_ Why couldn’t he hear? _I am Zim!_

He cried out as his head was slammed against the hard surface – the sharp pain jolting him back to his body.

“That got your attention did it?” A deep voice chuckled, somewhere far away. _I am Zim! Invader Zim!_ “Don’t you ignore me!” Zim screamed as his head was slammed down again, but this time a hand clutched his left antenna, twisting it mercilessly. He could hear a horrible wail in the distance. Was that him? _I am Zim! I am the best! Irk’s finest! I am Invader Zim!_

“Shut up.” A large hand came over Zim’s face, and he struggled to take in another breath. His throat was raw from screaming. Something hot exploded through his abdomen and a satisfied moan sounded above him as a heavy pressure disappeared from his breeding hole. The pain came on him all at once and he began to cry as he became fully aware of how it coursed through his entire body and centered on that spot between his legs.

“Oh, come on. It can’t hurt that badly.” Sizz-Lorr bent over to pinch the tiny tentacle-like breeding stick that stood erect above Zim’s hole. “I would have thought you’d be accustomed to this by now.” _I am Zim! Invader Zim!_ Sizz-Lorr massaged the tiny stick a moment before it released a dollop of sticky white fluid. _The Tallest will call for me soon. I am an invader!_

“You’re pathetic.” _I am an invader!_ “You’re lucky I even let you release this time.” _I am Zim!_ “But I suppose you cooperated well-enough. You’re getting better at this.” _Yes! Zim is the best! Zim is the best invader there is!_ “If you’re late tomorrow morning, you’re wearing the grease suit for your entire shift.”

There was the sound of the door shutting. Somewhere in the distance, he could hear sirens. Some lesser alien had probably gotten into a spaceship accident. The metal ceiling swirled above him. There were patterns, endless spirals of grey dancing along his vision.

“I am Zim!” He croaked. He was so thirsty. Why did his throat hurt so much? He tried to sit up, but his limbs felt leaden. Finally, with great exertion, he pushed himself into a seated position. Sharp pain shot up his hole at the adjustment but dulled to an ache after a few moments. He was on his kitchen table lying in a small puddle of white and pink goo that continuously leaked out of his hole. His vision blurred at the sight of his bruised lower half, but he painfully inched himself towards the table’s edge. When his feet hit the ground, his legs buckled, and he fell flat on his face. Zim groaned, pushing himself to his feet and stumbling towards the refrigerator. He took out a can of irken soda and greedily guzzled down the whole thing.

How many times had this happened? Sizz-Lorr owned his quarters and had a key to lock him in every night. He came and went as he pleased, sometimes he just beat Zim for whatever he had messed up during his shift that day – but sometimes he did this. _The Tallest will call for me! I am their best invader. They can’t expand the empire without Zim!_

Zim tossed the empty can and limped to his resting area. The day had taken a lot out of him. He was vaguely aware that he was still completely naked and cum was dripping down his legs. Previous times he had screamed at this revelation and ran to his bathroom to wash off the filth. Now he felt numb. A dull but persistent ache tore through his entire body. His head and breeding hole felt the worst of it. Shakily reaching up, Zim touched the back of his head and looked at his fingers to see the pink liquid. Why was he bleeding? _Invaders bleed and I am the finest invader! Of course, I bleed. I am Zim!_

A wave of dizziness crashed over him and he almost fell to the floor again, but he managed to collapse on his bed. Right before his consciousness faded, he had the panicked realization that he needed to set his alarm for work tomorrow, but it was no use. His eyelids slipped shut before he could lift a single claw.


	2. Chapter 2

When he first started working at Shloogorgh’s, all Zim would do was complain.

“I have no need for these service drone tasks! I am an Invader!” Zim yelled at Gashloog as he tried to train him. Zim refused to learn about any of the kitchen or customer service duties and Gashloog was at his wits end.

“Listen here you tiny cretin. You are **not** an invader anymore!” Gashloog growled and pushed his diminutive trainee to the sink. “Now wash these dishes or I will report you to Sizz-Lorr, and trust me, you do **not** want that.”

“No!” Zim snapped back like a whiny child.

“Fine.” Gashloog clenched his fists and stomped out of the room.

“Good riddance! He stank of Vort dogs!” Zim sat down and pulled some fun dip out of his PAK. He closed his eyes and licked it, focusing only on the sweetness, and trying to ignore his surroundings. The loud slam of the door swinging open startled Zim out of his trance. Above him stood Sizz-Lorr, and Zim let out an involuntary whimper when he saw the look of rage and hatred on the large irken’s face. Gashloog stood smugly grinning behind him.

Sizz-Lorr picked Zim up by the head and slammed him on the counter beside the stacks of dirty dishes. The former invader shrieked in pain and struggled to break free but Sizz-Lorr’s grip was strong.

“You can leave now, Gashloog. Make sure no one comes back here until I leave,” ordered Sizz-Lorr. Zim strained to get a look at Gashloog and cringed to see his coworker tauntingly stick his tongue out at him as he left. He could not be treated like this! He was Zim.

“You know I’m not at all happy to be stuck with you,” Sizz- Lorr growled, squeezing Zim’s neck slightly. Zim gasped for air and frantically tried to escape the iron grip, panic welling up in his chest. “This restaurant is important to me. I only want the best food service drones working here, but what am I saddled with?” He squeezed Zim’s neck even tighter. Zim’s vision faded to black and he struggled to maintain consciousness. “A convict! The pathetic ex-invader responsible for almost destroying his own race.” Finally, he let up on Zim’s neck. Zim regained his vision but he felt disoriented. He tried to release his PAK legs but Sizz-Lorr took off his PAK before he could.

“My PAK! Give it back!” Zim wailed, snapping out of his mental stupor.

“Your PAK legs should have been removed before they sent you to me. How incompetent,” Sizz-Lorr grumbled, unphased by Zim’s terror. “If you ever try to pull them out again, I will rip them clean out of your PAK. Is that understood?”

“I need my PAK!”

“Is that understood?” Zim yelped as Sizz-Lorr shook him harshly.

“My PAK!”

“Just say yes and we can get on with this,” Sizz-Lorr sighed.

“My PAK!”

“Ugh! Why are you so infuriating?” He snapped the PAK back on Zim’s back. “I will rip out those legs if you try anything. Don’t think I’m above ripping off your organic limbs either. If I wouldn’t get in trouble with the control brains, I’d kill you right now.”

“Huh? You would not kill Irk’s greatest invader!” Zim exclaimed. Despite his front, Sizz-Lorr could see fear wildly brewing in his eyes.

“It’s time you realized your place. I own you now Zim. I am your prison guard. As much as I would rather you were in a real prison, the control brains thought this was a fitting punishment. I intend to make this a punishment.” Sizz-Lorr held him down with one hand, and with the other he pulled off Zim’s uniform.

“No! What are you doing?” Zim screamed, struggling frantically once more.

“If you struggle this will only hurt more,” Sizz-Lorr grumbled, holding down a now completely naked Zim. With one hand he pulled off his apron and pants, revealing his massive and erect breeding stick. Zim gawked in horror at the fearsome tentacle and began to tremble. Irkens were all sterile but some still enjoyed the breeding act. Zim’s head spun. Deep down he knew what was about to happen and he tried desperately to grasp onto any other possibility. 

“I would have done this later anyway. If I must take care of you, I’m at least going to have some fun. But your behavior has brought this upon yourself early.” Sizz-Lorr pressed his massive appendage at the entry of Zim’s tiny hole. Zim cried out as his opening was painfully stretched.

“Does that hurt?” Sizz-Lorr chuckled, pushing harder. “You’re so dry and tight.” Zim screamed as pain tore down the walls of his hole. It hurt so much that he could barely register the pain. All he could hear was the sounds of his screams. Sizz-Lorr could only fit in about a quarter of his stick because Zim was so small. However, irkens could stretch to fit anything with practice. With a little effort, Zim could be trained to take him fully.

Zim moaned in relief as the large irken pulled out, but the relief was short lived as he thrust into him even harder than before. Something in Zim’s mind snapped and he felt that he suddenly wasn’t in his body any longer. Whatever was happening was a dream. It couldn’t be real. He was drifting. _I am Zim! This doesn’t happen to an invader._

Sizz-Lorr kept thrusting rapidly, enjoying the pained moans and cries of the irken beneath him. He paused a moment when the screaming stopped. Zim had gone completely limp. His head flopped to the side – tongue lolling out with a glazed look in his eyes.

“Don’t tell me I broke you already?” Sizz-Lorr laughed as he began to thrust again, but slower this time. “I expected you to put up more of a fight. I guess despite all your bravado, you really are a typical weakling.” He continued to thrust until he finished inside Zim. As he pulled out, a rush of blood and cum followed him. Grabbing a napkin, he cleaned himself off before putting his uniform back on. Zim continued to lay still.

“Get back to work Zim.” He tossed Zim’s uniform on top of him. “Are you ready to cooperate?” Zim didn’t answer. “Snap out of it!” Sizz-Lorr grabbed one of his legs and pulled him off the counter. With a pained yelp, he landed on the floor harshly. He sat up and looked around him in confusion.

“Clean off the counter before you continue the dishes. If I ever hear about you giving my workers or my customers a hard time again, I will make you pay. Do you hear me?” Sizz-Lorr bellowed, angrily jabbing his finger in his face.

Zim nodded slightly as if in a daze. He tried to get to his feet, but his legs felt like jelly and he fell back on his rear. Sizz-Lorr huffed. “Well you’ve wasted plenty of my time. Put your uniform back on and get back to work.” He picked Zim up, setting him on his feet. “Hurry up! I’m not leaving until you’re working.”

Zim trembled as he reached for his uniform. His abdomen was screaming and the hot fluids dripping down his legs made him cringe. He slowly put on everything but his pants and limped to over to the sink. Sizz-Lorr glared at him impatiently but allowed him to clean himself before pulling his pants back on.

“I’m an invader,” Zim whimpered to himself as he began to wash his first dish.

“You’re less than a food service drone! You were banished here, and the sooner you accept it the easier this will be for both of us,” Sizz-Lorr snapped. He was tempted to give him another good smack but at least Zim was washing the dishes now. With a sigh, he left the room. Zim felt relieved to be freed of the scrutinous gaze. He stopped washing the dishes and sat down in a frail effort to relieve some of his pain. Tears brimmed his eyes, but he tried not to cry. _Invaders don’t cry. Irkens don’t cry. I am an invader._

Gashloog came back to find Zim curled up on the floor, weeping softly with the faucet still running in the background. The sight was so unlike the brash and difficult irken that Gashloog felt something almost like sympathy. He knew what had happened. Everyone did. Zim deserved it for what he had done. Why should anyone feel bad for the defective?

On silent feet, Gashloog stepped around the pitiful body and began to frantically wash the dishes. Sizz-Lorr wouldn’t be back to check on them for a while. Maybe Zim deserved just the smallest of breaks. 


End file.
